Dino Guts
are a power that exists deep within all beings (human, dinosaur and otherwise), both of Earth and of its parallel universe of Dino Earth, as well as possibly in other parallel worlds of existence. . This power is the power of survival, allowing for humans to gain and achieve great things whether on their own or in working together. The Dino Guts within a person determines the level of connection that they have with beings from the parallel world and how it is utilize. *Typical humans have little Dino Guts within themselves, merely just having it as a means of their own survival. **If enough humans gather together, their pooled Dino Guts can bring forth miracles working alongside one another. *Certain humans who have a higher amount of Dino Guts can actually hear and communicate with the beings of Dino Earth, most notably the Bakuryuu that have gained sentience. **Both Ryunosuke Sugishita and Emiri Imanaka possess this amount of Dino Guts, which allows for them to ally with the Abarangers, but isn't enough to control the Abare Suits to be Abaranger themselves. **Even unhatched Bakuryuu eggs can still be communicated with by those with enough Dino Guts within them, allowing for a boy to find and speak with a Bakuryuu that couldn't initially be tracked by the Abaranger. *Those with the highest amount of Dino Guts can not only speak with Bakuryuu but also use the technology of Dino Earth to its highest capacity, most importantly wearing the "Attack Banded Resistance Suits" (or "Abare Suits") to become Abaranger and utilize them to their fullest potential, including unleashing the power of the suits with their anger in a rampaging "Abare Mode". **As the Abarangers require the right alignment of their Dino Guts in order to transform, during the battle against Trinoid 16: Tsutakotatsu, Ryouga and Yukito were unable to transform when their minds were switched into each other's bodies, as their Dino Guts had become misaligned, until they along with Ranru and Asuka tricked him into reversing the process. *Dino Guts is also capable of destroying Evolian cells, but generally a large enough amount is required. **It can also provide protection from Evolian influence. *It is possible to increase Dino Guts by drawing Dino Guts from others or through extreme rage. **When Ryouga uses the StyRiser to absorb Yukito and Ranru's Dino Guts, it allows him to undergo a secondary transformation into AbareMax. ***At first doing this would cause their transformations to reverse as a result of energy loss from donating their power , but after their power increase from extreme emotion, both Yukito and Ranru can now maintain their transformation even after donating the necessary energy. ***During the battle against Trinoid 21: Reindeiasanta, the Dino Guts from the people who were cheering the Abarangers on was used to help Ryouga become AbareMax instead of Yukito and Ranru. See also *Dino Hope, the common power shared by all three Kyoryu Super Sentai **Brave, the Kyoryugers' equivalent Category:Sentai Power Sources Category:Energy